Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a blue Gem and the (former) main antagonist in the Steven Universe season 1 two parter "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem". She is a former Homeworld Gem. Appearance/Personality/History Lapis is a blue Gem with a light blue dress. When her gemstone is healed, she gains the ability to generate wings made out of water. She has a tear drop shaped lapis luzili on her back. Lapis is resentful of Earth and has a personal vendetta against the Crystal Gems (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) since they care about the Earth more than the Gems, and furthermore, they kept her locked in the mirror. "Mirror Gem" begins with Pearl giving Lapis' mirror to Steven so he can learn about Gem culture. However, Lapis ends up making friends with Steven through recordings of things the mirror has seen. She eventually convinces Steven to free her from the mirror. Initially grateful, Lapis becomes inraged when she sees the Crystal Gems, accusing them of not helping her even though they knew someone was trapped in the mirror and angrily asking them if they ever even wondered who she used to be. Lapis then takes all the water from Beach City in order to attempt to reach the Gem Homeworld, since while her Gem is cracked she cannot summon her wings. When the Crystal Gems attack her to get her to put the ocean back, she attacks powerfully and almost kills the Crystal Gems, plus Greg, Connie, and Lion. Steven uses his shield to protect them and Lapis lets him alone come see her. When he gets to the top level of the water column (which has reached outer space), Lapis says that unlike the Crystal Gems, she never had any faith in Earth and just wanted to return to the Gem Homeworld. Steven says he understands how she feels about home, but then says thats why she needs to put the ocean back, "The ocean is an important part of my home". Lapis says that she didn't take the ocean with malicious intent, rather she was trying to stretch it to reach all the way to the Homeworld, since she can't get back herself with her Gem cracked. Steven excitedly states that he has healing powers, which Lapis reacts to with shock. Steven then licks his hand (his healing powers are constrated in his saliva) and touches it to her Gem, healing it. She then heartily thanks Steven, returns all the ocean water back to Beach City and flies off into space to the Gem Homeworld. Back at Beach City, Garnet acknowledges that Lapis made it off the planet, and Pearl to ask what does it mean for them. Garnet just says to wait and see, forshadowing "The Return". Lapis later reappaears in "The Message" via a video transmission warning Steven that there is a Gem (Peridot) who knows his name that is coming to Earth to invade. Lapis also tells Steven to not fight back as this would only lead to devastation. Lapis later appeared in "The Return" and "Jail Break" it was revealed that she was forced by the Homeworld Gems to reveal information about the Crystal Gems and was then sent back to Earth with Jasper and Peridot. Upon reaching Earth, she was questioned by Jasper as to if the Crystal Gems were really the Gems that rebelled against the Homeworld thousands of years ago, which Lapis confirmed. Jasper, after expressing her disappointment in the Crystal Gem's size and by the fact that Rose Quartz was no where to be found, began to return into their ship and ordered Peridot to fire a lasar and wipe them out, much to Lapis' horror and she begs Jasper not to hurt Steven, saying he's just a human and no threat. However, just before the laser can hit, Steven summons his mother (Rose Quartz)'s weapon, which makes Jasper believe that Steven is Rose. Jasper angrily asks if Lapis knew about this and Lapis says that while she did, it wasn't relevant to their mission. After a brief fight, the Crystal Gems are taken prisoner and Lapis herself is thrown in a cell. When Steven and Ruby stumble upon her while looking for Sapphire, Lapis states that fighting against the Homeworld Gems is no use because Jasper and Peridot are too evil. Steven replies that this is precicely why they must fight. When Lapis shows no intention to move, Steven says he'll come back for her. She doesn't appear again until the end of "Jail Break", when she emerges from the rubble from when Garnet crashed the spacecraft following Ruby and Sapphire's fusion into her. To defeat the fusion Gem Garnet, Jasper demands that Lapis Lazuli fuse with her. Lapis agrees, and the two fuse to create the monster Gem Malachite. However Lapis quickly takes full control and her true intention for fusion is revealed. In order to save Steven from Jasper, Malachite chains and drags herself into the ocean; Lapis' attempt to imprison Jasper in the ocean forever. Gallery tumblr_nck55dKHa61rmoll0o1_1280.jpg|Lapis Lazuli's gem Mirror_Eyes.png|Lapis meets Steven Tumblr_nchfmay5Am1tqk18lo1_500.png|Lapis before she was healed. Oceangem1.png|Lapis trapping Steven in a bubble. Lapis_and_Steven.png|Lapis and Steven tumblr_nchcourlJQ1t3gkfao8_1280.png tumblr_nchhta2ina1sum4jmo5_500.jpg|Water wings tumblr_nchdm9OZUP1txw0xuo1_1280.png tumblr_nchdm9OZUP1txw0xuo2_1280.png tumblr_ncowd5okA51rpk6e5o2_1280.png tumblr_ncowd5okA51rpk6e5o1_1280.png|Steven and Lapis stare at each other Lapis Lazuli Redeem.png|Full-Boy View of Lapis Lapis healed 0.png|Thank you, Steven! Lapis water face.jpg Tumblr ndekdmN5bv1smn4pqo4.jpg Jasper & Lapis fusion monster.png|Malachite, the fusion of Lapis and Jasper And where do you think you're going, Lapis.png|Jasper grabbing Lapis Let me show you how a real gem kills, girls!.png Don't touch me like that!.png Yallow Diamond need to see him.png Just blast them with the ship.png Steven... Help me....png Join me, Lapis.png|Jasper manipulating Lapis into fusing with her BackCrackGem.png|Lapis' cracked gem BackGem.png|Lapis' fully healed and current gem Trivia *She is the first non-fused gem to be discovered, as well as the first to not be previously established in earlier episodes. **The second being Peridot and the third being Jasper. *Like Sugilite, Lapis is not a birthstone. *Lapis is the second gem to have a last name. Due to the fact that her gem has two words in its name. **The first being Rose Quartz. *Lapis Lazuli is the only Gem with a color scheme that only consists of four colors, making her the simplest colored Gem. *Her appearance is similar to Pearl's. *Lapis is the only gem so far who has not been shown summoning a weapon. **It is possible that she doesn't have the need to summon her weapon or does not have one at all, as the only weapon she really needs is her ability to control water. *In mythology, Lapis Lazuli are associated with gods, power, spirit, vision, royalty, honor, wisdom, and truth. * Unlike the other gems, Lapis Lazuli is callus towards Earth. *She's hinted that the gems may not be from Earth. **This was confirmed by Pearl in "Space Race". *Lapis is one of the only Gems shown so far to not have a star on her clothing. The others are Peridot and Jasper. **This is due to stars being symbols of the Crystal Gems and diamonds being the symbol of the Homeworld Gems. All three Gems without stars had diamonds on their outfit. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humanoid Category:Living Villains Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the past Category:Thief Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Empowered Villains Category:Copycats Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Drowners Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Angel Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protective Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Asexual Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Formerly Villaim